Blek
by pc's hate P.C
Summary: This is a NaLu fanfic, although they don't appear a lot in it, it's still the base of the story. Lucy's pregnant? Who's the father? Why does this creep want their kid? Will they EVER see each other again? Do I have a clue what I'm doing here? HECK NO! Am I gonna write this anyway? HECKS YES! Point out any spelling and grammar errors PLEASE! terrible summary...


Wow, first story uploaded to the inter-webs... Sorry that it goes so fast, I got really impatient, but please... be gentle!

'Ugh, Mavis, that's the third time today!' I thought as I slowly pulled myself away from the toilet. 'What have I come down with? Should I even bother going to the guild today if I'm this sick? I should at least check in so they don't worry and come over.' I crept over to my dresser when I noticed something under my bed. I carefully made my way over to the small piece of cloth and lifted it to eye level.

Oh God…

It finally hit me as I examined the formerly missing undergarment. The night came rushing back to me in a blur. The last night Natsu stayed over we… oh God! What am I going to do! I mean, Natsu and I have been dating for about a year now, and no one knows, I think.  
"Wait a second" I said to myself. What am I doing? I don't even know for sure that I'm p-preg- I can't even say it! Not until I know for sure. On my way home from the guild I'll stop at the store and get a test. I discarded the disgraceful garment back to where it was found and make my way back to the dresser. I wear my blue crop-top with long sleeves coupled with a skirt and leggings. It's not normally what a sick person would wear but I want people to notice me coming into the guild so there aren't many questions to my absence and I don't get any guests. Once again, no one even knew Natsu and I were a couple. I try to keep my mind clear as I make my way to the guild so I don't worry my mind into oblivion.

I waltzed over to the bar and got Mira's attention. I gave her a small smile and said "Hey, Mira." in a slightly more quiet voice than usual.  
"Hey Lucy! Are you okay? You don't look very well." She said as she sent me a worried look.  
"I just wasn't feeling too good this morning. I just wanted to check in before I went home."  
"Oh, well, I'll get someone to check up on you later to make sure you're okay!"  
"No," I jumped on the statement a little too fast so I slowed myself "I think all I really need is rest." I smiled softly to reassure her. She still seemed a little worried, but she nodded in reply anyway.

I made my way out of the guild. When I was out of seeing distance I quickened my step. I quietly made my way into a drug store that I rarely went into since it was out of my way. My heart beat rapidly as I walked up to the clerk. He eyed me from behind the glass and I gave him a look in reply, just daring him to utter a word. He said nothing except for the price. I gave him his six jewels and left; not sparing him a second glance.

I walked quietly back to my apartment as to not draw much attention. My heart was beating out of my chest as I hurriedly locked my door and ran into the bathroom. After I was done with the stick, I left it on the sink so I didn't stare at it for the next hour like minute. I sat curled up on my bed waiting for the results. My palms sweat as I clutch my knees to my chest all while one question runs through my head 'will he hate me?'. I finally heard the dreaded beep from the bathroom. I shuffled my feet across the floor reluctant yet dying to know the answer. My hands shakily lifted the stick off the counter. My eyes widened at what was before them. Lifting my still shaking hand to my mouth and backing up into the wall. My mouth twitched upward at the shape on the strip. For the shape…

was a plus…

My heart flung itself out of my chest with joy and excitement. I can see how Natsu will react clearly now. He'll be so happy that he won't be able to contain himself and possibly burn a hole right through the guild. He'll brag to all the guys about how strong they'll be. We'll be so happy, toge-

"So it's true?" A raspy voice said from my living room. I spun around to see the store clerk from before.  
"What are you doing in my house?" I said, trying to suppress a scream.  
"I came to congratulate the new mother in town." An eerie smile crept onto his face. He took a step forward but I matched it with a step back and a swift motion to my keys on my hip.  
"Stay back!" He stops as he looks me up and down "Now, I don't know who you are but you better leave before it's too late. I'm a Fairy Tail mage and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."  
"Oh I know deary, but I know you won't if your unborn child is at stake." He said, his grin widening by the second.  
"What do you want?" I reluctantly took my hand away from my keys.  
"What do I want? Well, I thought it would be obvious." His figure slowly turned darker as he transformed. "I want your child." He rasped. My heart dropped into my stomach.  
"No!" I cried, unable to grasp any other word.  
"Oh yes, quite cliché really, but it's what I want."  
"Why are you doing this?" I say hoping this is all a dream. The clerk's body began to morf slowly into a cloaked figure "Well," he said, his voice layered with many "let's just say it's an investment". No… my child… I can't "Please," I begged " don't do this. I'll do anything." Tears flowed freely down my face as all my happiness was slowly taken away.  
"There may be one way." He croaked out. I snapped up my head to look at him.  
"What is it? Please, I'll do anything!" He paused for a moment in false thought. It was all too obvious that he was baiting me, but I couldn't risk what would happen if I didn't take it. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a curt answer "You must leave." There was a moment of silence.  
"What?"  
"No one shall know of the object growing inside of you. You will leave and tell no one of your whereabouts. Never will you be found, lest that thing be mine." He finished. I stood there, barely able to take it all in.  
"But… Natsu…" I whispered  
"Especially him." I… what?… no, but… he has to know he- he's-

No.

I had finally came to realize that I can't beat this. There is too much at risk, and even if I tried to summon my spirits, I don't think it would work. Normally, Loki would have sensed the danger by now and come running. He's messing with my gates, I don't know how, but he is. The man's face stretched into an unnaturally wide grin, knowing my answer before I said it. "Leave before the morning after the next. In that time, make arrangements to deal with that guild of yours." I stood there stiffly as I asked  
"Who are you?" His look became even more sinister, if that was possible.  
"That's for you to decide." He then began to blend and seep into the shadows. In a split second decision I decided to get my piece of him. I ended up ramming my shoulder into the wall. I slid down the wall as my arm throbbed from the pain. Tears flowed freely down my face as I hit my fist against the wall slowly with increasing force. On the last and hardest punch, I made a hole in the wall. "DAMN IT!" I screamed, just to let it all out. This could not be happening. To be brought up to the highest of heights, only to be dropped and crash to the ground with nothing to cushion the fall. My hand slowly made its way over my stomach. Their life may never be whole. We will be broken, torn apart from the rest of our family. Ostracized by society without a place to belong, that one missing puzzle piece that you can't find because it blends in so well with the ones that have already found their place. Blending, but not quite fitting in. They must not know. They must not know the pain that I endure for us both. They will know of their father, of their place, but they will also know that they must not go, for that place was, long ago, lost to them, for the safety of them all. They will know of the happiness and joy their place radiated as if to set the world on fire with its message. But most of all…

I needed to get up.

I braced myself against the wall and made my way up. Upon standing, I had the immediate urge to throw up all the contents of my stomach, and I clumsily made my way to the toilet. After my stomach was empty, I leaned against the wall so I could breath. A familiar bright light filled the small room and then quickly faded, leaving Loki, on his hands and knees, panting, in its place. "L-Lucy!" His cry broken by pants "Are- are you alright!?" I tried to answer him with a yes, but I couldn't when I knew it was far from the truth. "I-I need," I stuttered, the taste of bile still fresh in my mouth "I need you t-to help me find a few things." The lion spirit just stared at me until he calmed his raging thoughts down into one question. "Lucy, what happened?" I stared into his green eyes, brimming with concern. I couldn't find it in myself to lie to a face I trusted so much. I knew I wouldn't be able to go this alone, weather it be preferable or not. "Loki, what… I am about to tell you, you must not interrupt in order to quickly see the… full extent of the situation. You could not hear any of what happened, correct?" I said in the most even and business like tone I could muster. He nodded in affirmation, urging me to continue. "Loki… I'm pregnant."


End file.
